


Fourteen Years

by BlueEagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Baking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEagle/pseuds/BlueEagle
Summary: Lily and James have been married for fourteen years and celebrate with a picnic.





	Fourteen Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouBlitheringIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/gifts).

> Written for a bestie for their anniversary. They only told me about it today, hence the completely rushed and unbeta'd fic!

"Fourteen years, lads!" James clapped his hands together and then spread his arms, as if to address a crowd gathered in his kitchen. The crowd, however, only consisted of Remus and Sirius, the latter of whom was covered in flour.

"Fourteen years ago tomorrow, the beautiful Lily Evans became the perfect Lily Potter. I still can't believe it."

"Us neither, mate," Sirius said, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Still think it's all a prank, if I'm completely honest."

Remus snorted and continued kneading the dough he was making. "We're aware - don't you dare make a werewolf joke, Sirius - of the occasion. Why do you think I'm elbow deep in pastry in  _ your _ kitchen on a Monday night?"

James walked over and put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Because you know how to make marmalade tart and I would set the kitchen on fire. You make it the best! Anyway, why is Sirius covered in flour?"

Remus grumbled, trying to look annoyed. "He deserved it."

Sirius grinned. "Told him he's a wonderful wife, and he really suits that flowery apron of Lil-" he spluttered as another fistful of flour hit him squarely in the mouth.

"Get out of here, both of you. Merlin knows I've listened to you fawn over Lily for the last 20 years. There's only so much a bloke can take." Remus picked up the rolling pin and started rolling the pastry out to the size of the tin. "Can't believe you get me to this every bloody year. What a Muppet…" he grumbled. Sirius and James quickly exited the kitchen and made their way upstairs so Sirius could shower.

"Okay if I floo the kids over at about 11 tomorrow?" James asked.

"Yeah, just don't let them bring the cloak this time. Remus will skin me alive if he thinks they've gone missing. Again." Sirius replied with a guilty look. "As you can tell, I'm not at the top of his 'people to whom I'll show patience' list." He gestured to the white powder covering his clothes and hair.

James laughed and handed Sirius a towel from the closet.

\----------

James dropped the children, minus the invisibility cloak, at Sirius and Remus's house at 11 on the dot. He flooed back home and climbed the stairs to his bedroom to see if Lily was ready.

There she was, radiant as ever. As beautiful as the day he married her. She was wearing a plain t-shirt, shorts and hiking boots. James walked towards her and embraced her, smiling at the smell of her perfume.

"Alright, Potter," she said. "When are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see," he replied with a wink, taking her hand and leading her downstairs and out the front door.

"Hold on!" James instructed Lily, then they turned on the spot and disappeared.

\---------

Lily's eyes widened when they appeared in one of her favourite spots - a hilly area of Galway she had visited as a child.

"James," she gasped, "it's beautiful!"

She was right. Rolling hills were lit by the sun, casting shadows over green areas.

James grinned and pointed at the closest hill. "We're going up that one." He explained and they started walking.

\----------

It took only two hours to reach the top, but the view was breathtaking. James took a small box from his pocket and held his wand to it. The box grew larger until it became a picnic basket. He opened the lid and took out a picnic blanket and laid it on the grass.

"My lady," he said, gesturing to the blanket.

Lily smiled and sat down, stretching her legs out in front of her tipping her head back to soak in the sun. James took a seat next to her and pulled the basket over.

"James, this is perfect," Lily sighed. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see what was on offer. James was unpacking a feast before them. Sandwiches, salad, biscuits, cheese, and her favourite marmalade tart.

Lily smiled. "Poor Remus, I don't know how you get him to make this every year!" she said, picking up the tart.

James's face fell. "You mean, you  _ knew _ he made it?! I thought you thought I did it!" he exclaimed.

Lily laughed. "James, you can't make  _ toast _ . Besides, you're the most obvious person in the world.  _ Moony, operation Paddington is go! _ Honestly!"

James buried his head in his hands and laughed. "Oh Merlin, I really am obvious, aren't I?"

Lily took his hands, drawing then away from his face and making him look at her. "You are, and I love you for it," she said, pulling him into a kiss.

James lifted his hands from Lily's to place them on her head, then rested their foreheads together and sighed. "I really can't believe you're still with me. Fourteen year old James would have probably expired if he knew that you would eventually be married to him for as long as he had lived!"

Lily threw back her head and laughed. "Fourteen year old me would have also expired, but I think it would have been out of horror!"

James grinned sheepishly and offered her the plate of sandwiches.

\----------

When they returned home, Lily reached her arms over James's shoulders and kissed him deeply. "Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," She said to him. "Best one yet."

James hugged her close. "And many more to come."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Anniversary to my very own Jily!


End file.
